The Dex! Trivia and Battle Strategy Series
The Trivia and Battle Strategy is the main show hosted on The National Dex YouTube channel. The show is hosted by Alex Faciane and Kellie Whisler, and edited by Jimmy. The show aims to tackle one Pokemon per episode, giving trivia and battle strategy about the Pokemon Format Most episodes of Trivia and Battle Strategy usually follow a set order of events: Skit Typically, each episode will begin with Alex and Kellz talking to each other. The conversation will in some way relate to the Pokemon that is covered in the episode. This can often times result in one describing the Pokemon to another or acting out things the Pokemon does. The segment is always ended by one of the two saying "Iiiiiiiittttt's Topic Pokemon's Name" Card Shortly after, an image of the Pokemon is displayed, along with vital information about the Pokemon, such as typing, abilities, and species. The Pokemon's cry is played at the very start, followed by the sound made when a Pokemon evolves. Finally, Kellz will pop in and do a short impersonation of the Pokemon's cry General Info Alex and Jimmy talk about very basic facts about the Pokemon, such as skin-deep design elements, it's habitat, the generation it was introduced in, the Pokemon's behavior, and other fun facts New and Ridiculous Segments Usually, the General Info segment will lead directly into a New and Ridiculous Segment. These segments vary from episode to episode and each have a different theme. These different segments are limited to one per episode, but can be reused for different Pokemon. In general, these segments really focus on a distinct theory about the Pokemon, focusing on the Pokemon in much greater detail than the General Info segment. These parts focus on things like the name of the Pokemon, it's influence, how it fits into the Pokemon World, etc. Battle Strategy The Battle Strategy comes directly afterwards, and delves into the competitive side of Pokemon, usually focusing on Smogon 6v6 singles, although they occasionally touch on VGC 4v4 Doubles. Alex and Kellz will first highlight one set that they recommend most, and give detailed information about it, such as a full moveset, EV Spreads, Natures, and general tips on how to use the set. After that, the two take turns giving pieces on other ways to use the Pokemon. These tips are not as detailed as the full set given, but serve to give other ideas aside from the "Standard" set. Conclusion At the very end, the two give a brief overview of the Pokemon. They then take the time to plug various Dex related things, such as their Patreon and T-Shirts. Once all that is done the two give a hint as to what the next Pokemon that will be covered by saying "See ya next time for another adjective episode of.... The Dex!" Credits Once all is done the credits role. In the corner, you can see bloopers from the recording of the episode. The actual credits consist of those who worked on the episode, as well as all backers from their Patreon page. Main Episodes # Kabutops # Gengar # Mudkip # Zangoose # Tyranitar # Dunsparce # Reuniclus # Absol # Gallade # Typhlosion # Shedinja # Bulbasaur # Whimsicott # Scrafty # Metagross # Blaziken # Togekiss # Luxray # Chingling # Gliscor # Arcanine # Mewtwo # Volcarona # Flygon # Pikachu # Shuckle # Zoroark # Froslass # Nidoking # Smeargle # Oshawott # Pidgey # Skarmory # Deoxys # Crustle # Vileplume # Weavile # Sceptile # Cubone # Lucario # Salamence # Delibird # Jirachi # Ludicolo # Darmanitan # Wobbuffet # Aegislash # Charizard # Hoppip # Diggersby # Gardevoir # Omastar # Darkrai # Greninja # Ampharos # Sableye # Butterfree # Missingno # Trevenant # Porygon # Heliolisk # Hydreigon # Quagsire # Infernape # Galvantula # Hawlucha # Snorlax # Crobat # Heracross # Ditto # Goodra # Victini # Aggron # Mew # Pachirisu # Houndoom # Scolipede # Golurk # Klefki # Torterra # Tyrantrum # Scizor # Lapras # Cofagrigus # Slurpuff # Slurpuff # Skitty # Farfetch'd # Mamoswine # Talonflame # Magnezone # Stantler # Arceus # Giratina # Breloom # Delphox # Blastoise # Dusknoir # Machamp # Red # Electrode # Garchomp # Celebi # Mawile # Feraligatr Side Episodes The Dex! Episode 12: ??? Sub-Series Gallery 103.jpg 102.jpg TOVG-DEX101.jpg REdd.jpg TOVG-DEX98.jpg 97.jpg 25.jpg 24.jpg 23.jpg 22.jpg 21.jpg 20.jpg 19.jpg 18.jpg 17.jpg 16.jpg 15.jpg 14.jpg 13.jpg 12.jpg q.jpg 11.jpg 10.jpg 9.jpg 8.jpg 7.jpg 6.jpg 5.jpg 4.jpg 3.jpg 2.jpg 1.jpg